fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Briel
About Cam Briel is revealed in Rapture that his last name is not actually Briel, and that Cambriel is his full first name, leaving his actual last name unknown is the antagonist of Fallen and Luce’s other love interest. He is described as fitting into Sword & Cross a bit too perfectly. Cam is gorgeous with shaggy, black hair,pale skin, large deep set emerald eyes with full natural rose lips, as well as a black tattoo of a sunburst on the back of his neck. His wings are tall and narrow pulled tight behind his shoulders, sleek, jagged and rough and gold and flecked with brindled strips of black. He takes an instant liking to Luce and makes it his mission to get her attention and make her his. It is later found out that he, too is a fallen angel, but he is on the “bad side”. Cam is charming, confident, sarcastic and seems to get away with trouble very easily. Later it is made known that he and Daniel were as close as brothers before he lost hope (reasons made known in Passion) and Lucifer claimed him. Fallen In Fallen, Cam is first introduced when Luce first arrives at Sword & Cross (along with Gabbe and Todd (in chapter 1)) and takes an instant liking towards her when they first look at each other is also noted that he has been to Sword & Cross before. Throughout the novel he continuously tries to charm Luce, going to great lengths to capture her attention on numerous occasions, this also includes him taking her to a bar while he is drunk. Also in the novel, he has his fair share of fights with Daniel (broken up by their History teacher Mr Cole) once because Cam gave Luce a "peck" on the lips in the Library. Torment In Torment it begins with the following events after Cam and Daniel made the eighteen day pact at the end of Fallen. It begins with Cam and Daniel getting rid of a body which Daniel had beaten up and Cam has killed. During that time they talk about Luce and the pact that they made. Cam doesn't make an appearance until chapter five, when Luce recivies a letter from who she thought was Daniel. He then questions her on why she is out of Shoreline and in town. He then realizes that the letter wasn't sent from Daniel and that it was actually sent from an Outcast. The Outcast then appears and Cam kills the Outcast with a starshot. They then have a disscusion, then Cam takes Luce back to Shoreline. He then makes a brief apperance in chapter eight when Luce is in an Announcer and both Luce and Cam have a brief disscussion. Passion It is revealed in Passion that Cam once loved a woman named Lilith, and it's because of 'losing' her that he decided to stray to the dark side. Fallen In Love Cam's modern self does not make an appearance in the book, but his past self does. Rapture In Rapture Cam is one of the three angels that heads off to Avalon to find an artifact to help locate the site of the fall. He, Gabbe and Molly are captured by Miss Sophia, who seems to take pleasure in the thought of killing Cam. This may mean that he has annoyed her once before. Cam is also quite shocked when Luce chooses to save him, killing Gabbe and Molly in the process. Relationships Arriane Alter - The two shared a frenemy relationship, partly because Arriane is on the "good side" and Cam is on the "bad side". The two have known each other since (or before) the fall. In Fallen it is hinted that they know each other. Lilith - Lilith was the woman that Cam fell in love with in his past.They were to be married,but they parted when Lilith wanted to marry in a church,and Cam could not enter a church because of his status as a fallen angel. Lilith believed he was evil (as that was what everyone was saying) and left him. Heart-broken, Cam joined Lucifer after an argument with Daniel. It's also been shown in Fallen in Love that Cam practically tortured himself for a long time after their break-up, opening his wings under a waterfall, bleeding himself. It's also been noted by Daniel while watching Cam and Lilith in the past that they would become evil after their break-up out of heart-break. Callie - The two did not interact with each other until Torment. Cam seemed to be "flirting" with her as he had his hand on Callie forearm, however Callie did not know know to respond to it. Cam also winked at her and tried flirting with her at the dinner table on Thanksgiving. However in Fallen Cam has heard her yelling on the phone to Luce (telling her not to hang up). Daniel Grigori - It's revealed in Passion that Daniel and Cam are brothers, and it's been shown in Fallen in Love that they had a falling out after Lilith left Cam, which resulted in Cam joining Lucifer's side. Despite their rivalry, they still seem to care about each other, as Cam appears to be sad when Daniel is reborn as human in Rapture (meaning that they will never see each other again) . Doreen Price - The only interaction they see each other is in Torment when Cam goes to the Price's home for Thanksgiving. Gabbe Givens - As the series continues it seems that Cam and Gabbe do not interact with each other, and do not get along. Harry Price - The only interaction they see each other is in Torment when Cam goes to the Price's home for Thanksgiving. Lucinda Price - Cam and Luce first met in Fallen,when Luce first came to Sword & Cross. He made several attempts to woo her throughout the novel, possibly to spite Daniel. They're on better terms when Cam sides with them against Lucifer. Despite their complicated relationship, the two care about each other, and it was said by Daniel in Rapture that the three of them (Luce, Cam and, Daniel) were very close in Luce's past lives, before Cam joined Lucifer. Miss Sophia - Cam kills her. Molly Zane - Even though the two are demons, it seems that the two do not share any common ground on anything. Roland Sparks - There isn't much known between Cam and Roland. So we'd suppose that they get along fairly well. Category:Fallen Characters Category:Torment Characters Category:Sword & cross Category:Fallen Angels Category:Males Category:Rapture Characters Category:Passion Characters